The Cliffhangers Unhanged
by whiteandyellowsnow
Summary: Auggie and Juliette have some issues. Wheather what happens to them will effect their relationship is up to you to read.... (posted new chps so read on)
1. Default Chapter

Note: I am in no relation to Higher Ground and the characters. Some of my events are not in order as they have appeared on the show. It won't distort the story. Some are made up by me.  
  
Plot: Auggie and Juliette have some problems together and on their own. Auggie is missing morning sessions at Horizon. Jules is found in a weird state of being. Daisy is at her parent's funeral and not mentioned in my story. (written in Auggie's point of view)  
  
****lunch time after morning session***  
  
I made my bed and headed towards the dinning hall. I tried to stroll across the field as slow as possible just to get there in time for lunch. As I got there the Cliffhanger gang were already eating. As usual, the food was not very pleasant. It was just some cold mashed potatoes and half cooked veggies.  
  
Ezra yelled from the table, "Aug, you missed early session again!!"  
  
"Yeah, man, so what?"  
  
After I got my plate full of food, I joined the gang.  
  
Shelby, in her snobby voice, questioned, "Where's your lover girl?"  
  
"Haven't seen her since campfire meeting last night. She said she wanted some time alone."  
  
I sat in the mist of the silence and squished my food around with my fork trying to force some down my throat. As silence dominated, Kat came over from study hall.  
  
She said to me, "Aug, Peter needs to see you in the office."  
  
"Yes, I'll be there in a sec."  
  
I thought to myself. A meeting with Peter was not a good sign. The last time Shelby was there, she had to return home to take care of her abusive sick father.  
  
***in peter's office***  
  
Peter lectured me about ditching morning sessions.  
  
"If you don't start attending then I'll have to phone your parents," explained Peter.  
  
"I only missed four including today. For the past several days I had dreams of returning home to visit my family. My older brothers got me together with them and we trotted off to meet with some of my former gang crews. They offered me some marijuana and such. I wouldn't engage in the drugs and a fight came about." "Well, Aug, things do come up. There are not excuses for missing the sessions. I'll have a talk with you and Juliette after you go and find her."  
  
***at the girl's cabin house***  
  
I found Jules in the cabin house sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. I could see her dark long hair shimmer as usual. It was the feeling that lured me into her since the first day I met her. Several thumbtacks were laid on the carpet and there were some deep dark marks of the pins on her skin.  
  
"Jules, hun, what do you think you are doing?" I shouted. You're not making this easy for me."  
  
"Auggie, just leave! I need to be alone."  
  
"Well, Jules, Peter wants to have a talk with us both."  
  
"Just leave me alone!!"  
  
"Do you need me to call Sophie over?"  
  
"GO! Leave!"  
  
***a search for Juliette ***  
  
I had no choice but to tell Sophie. I didn't want to upset Peter again. However, Sophie wasn't any better either. Sophie and I headed to Juliette's cabin. This time, no one was there, not even a note saying where Juliette was. It was not just me that was scared, but Sophie was even more furious.  
  
*The last time Jules wanted to escape Horizon, I left with her because I was afraid that she would do something stupid. I tried to keep her safe and we tried many tactics to survive on our own in the real world. At one point, I even went to a corner store and attempted to steal some chocolate bars for Jules. Sadly, I was caught. Peter came to rescue us and took us back to Horizon. Jules and I were separated for quite some time.*  
  
Sophie and I searched everywhere for Juliette. During our search we even found Scott and Shelby outside the equipment room making out like crazy. We continued our search and found Jules sitting at the dock with her legs in the water.  
  
^^What will Sophie and I find out about Jules? How is my dream affected my life. Is anything going to happen to me as the result of that? Read the next chapter to find out^^ 


	2. Where art thou my Juliette said Auggie

Chapter 2  
  
***at the dock***  
  
"Jules, we were worried sick about you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I can't even have some time on my own?"  
  
"Well, Juliette, it is not about having your own time," explained Sophie. "You are part of the Cliffhanger here in Horizon and you have duties to fulfill. Peter and I were very upset with you the last time you ran away from Horizon. Lately you and Aug's behaviour have not been adequate. We can't tolerate you two missing anymore morning sessions and such."  
  
"Its not like I tried to leave Horizon this time!!" Juliette shouted.  
  
"Watch your language, young lady," scolded Sophie. "Peter is waiting for you and Aug in his office."  
  
"Wutever!"  
  
"I hear that Juliette!!"  
  
***afternoon class***  
  
Jules and I were supposed to go see Peter at the administrative office. Apparently, we had to go to our afternoon class first. Everyone was already waiting there for us including Peter.  
  
"So, what's up with you too?" asked Scott, who was busy doing all those lovey dovey things with Shelby.  
  
"Hey, man, its none of your damn business!!" I exclaimed.  
  
I knew this was going to be a long afternoon with everyone asking questions and being very obnoxious. Peter wasn't in his good mood either.  
  
"Today is the buddy hike," explained Peter. "I will be putting you guys in partners that I think would work the best."  
  
Everyone was partnered up with people they have a hard time working with. As usual, I was paired up with Scott. Juliette was partnered with Shelby and Ezra with Katherine. There was a map we had to follow and certain items to find in the forest. The worst part was that each person had to be tied to his or her partner's ankle like in a three-legged race. Scott was a very bad sport and broke the link between our foot.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing??" I said to Scott.  
  
"What's your problem, man?" "Peter didn't say we had to stick together like Siamese Twins. You know what? You just go and continue the hike and when you find the items its all good.  
  
"WHAT!!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to do all the damn work. You know, I might as well tell Peter about it."  
  
"Well, I don't really care. You missed so many morning sessions."  
  
"So? Peter already knows about it."  
  
"Oh, here comes Jules and Shelby," said I.  
  
"So what's the problem?" asked Shelby.  
  
"Well your damn friend here doesn't want to do the buddy hike and he wants me to lie to Peter about it......"  
  
***at the administrative office***  
  
"Well, Aug, your parents just phoned in saying that they need you back home." Peter explained. "I had no choice but to tell them your weird dream and agree to send you home for 2 weeks as part of your punishment for missing morning sessions and not participating properly in the buddy hike."  
  
"It was Shelby wasn't it?" I asked. "She told you about how Scott didn't want to do the hike."  
  
"Well, no!! Apparently you were the one slacking off and I am not tolerating anymore of it."  
  
"So how about Juliette?" She doesn't get penalized for stabbing herself and running away?"  
  
"Aug, that's another issue. You are to deal with your own issues and that is it!!!" Peter shouted.  
  
Trying not to be aggressive, I gently asked, "When am I leaving? Is my going home anything related to my dream?"  
  
"You are leaving tomorrow morning. Your aunt will be picking you up early next morning. You should start packing up. The rest is for you to find out when you get home."  
  
***boy's cabin house***  
  
I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It is so all of a sudden. Just as things were getting worse, I didn't show up for dinner at the dinning hall. Jules came to visit and I didn't know how to explain to her about all the atrocity.  
  
^^Is going back home anything related to my weird dream? How am I going to tell Juliette about this? Is anything going to happen to Juliette with her problems?^^ 


	3. Home Unsweet Home

morning before leaving back home  
  
"Well have fun back home. We will miss you." said Ezra  
  
"Yeah right Ez!!" sneered Scott. "Aug, go! We'll see you in 2 weeks."  
  
"Yo, thanks!" replied I.  
  
I took a last look at my bed and headed out the boy's cabin with my duffle bag hung over my right-shoulder. On the way to Peter's office I stopped by to see Juliette. I peered in the window and saw nothing but neatly arranged bed sheets on each bed including Jules's. I glanced around the surroundings and guessed that she didn't want to say goodbye. I walked to Peter's and saw my older brother waiting. He took my duffle bag with a glare in his eyes and we headed to the car. Right near the car I saw Jules waiting with one of her I-don't-know-how-to-explain faces. She gave me a cold hug and at the same time I felt tears draining down her cheeks.  
  
"It's only 2 weeks." I explained. "Just promise me you will take care of yourself while I'm gone and don't do anything stupid."  
  
back at home  
  
"Hey Auggie!" My parents said in unison. "Welcome home."  
  
Home is the same as usual. My room was still there waiting for me and now I'm back to relive the past memories. I got settled and took at great look around the room. The smell, the scent, and the atmosphere were all still the same. I lay down on my bed, took out my notebook and started doodling.  
  
"Dinner is ready." I heard from downstairs.  
  
The smell of homemade food aroused my senses. I got a bite of every dish.  
  
"So Auggie, how is Horizon?" Asked my mother.  
  
"You get everything but sex, drugs, and alcohol. It's like a feeding ground for babies. They feed you three meals a day, give you counseling, and makes you read even if you are dyslexic."  
  
Out of the nowhere, bro asks, "So who is that girl I saw at Horizon before we left?"  
  
"Ohh, you mean Sophie, one of the counselors?" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Are you that stupid Aug?? I was talking about the girl in the long hair."  
  
I didn't want to mix Horizon with the real world. I thought and gave a response.  
  
"Jules, she is just a girl whose part of the Cliffhanger crew at Horizon. She's insecure...."  
  
a week into the house  
  
I basically stayed home each day doing nothing but being stranded in my room. The image of Jules came up in my mind several times. I even drew a picture of her in my notebook.  
  
three days before the return to Horizon  
  
"Aug, wake up!!!" screamed my brother. We're meeting up with some guys. I told them you came back and they wanted to see you."  
  
"Man, its only 4 in the morning. You kidding me??!! They want to meet up with us this early?"  
  
"Are you on sleeping pills or something? It's 4 in the afternoon. Apparently you have been sleeping in all day for the last couple of days."  
  
I didn't plan to go visit them, but I had no choice. I didn't want to tell my brother or else he will pick a fight with me and get the gang to help out.  
  
meeting with gang  
  
"Look at you Aug." exclaimed the older guy of the group. "What have they done to you in Horizon??!!! You look different or should I say out of shape."  
  
"Ok, now that you've guys have seen me I'll be heading off."  
  
"Not that fast Aug." said another gang member. "We've got this whole thing planned out and you're not going to leave us just like that. Remember, you still haven't paid the price for last time."  
  
"What last time??"  
  
Grabbing my shirt, the older guy spoke, "Don't think that you've been gone so long that we've forgotten. You still owe us for 2 bags of doe and that time you got us in trouble..."  
  
"We'll let you off the hook this time." Said one guy.  
  
"What do you think you just said??" yelled the older guy. "He owes us and he better repay. By the way Aug, we still have that wall you spray- painted. Is that a work of art or should we call the cops for ruining public property?  
  
We drove down to the painting. It has still been covered in this black cloth. The I-want-you-gone brother of mine lifted the cloth and revealed the picture. Apparently, one of the guys had already called the cops.  
  
"So what is going on here?" questioned the police.  
  
"Augusto here has painted or should I say ruined public property the night he came home from Horizon. We gave him couple days to see if he'd clean it up. It seems not so. It also appears to be that he had some problems with this girl named Jules back at Horizon and need to take some anger out and he did so with this painting." Said my bother.  
  
The police also snuck in my trench coat pocket, found a bag of doe, and placed it right in front of my eyes. "Sir, can you explain to us what that is?"  
  
"He (pointing at the older guy), snuck it in my pocket. I swear it isn't mine!"  
  
What is going to happen to me? Will I be sent back to Horizon for more rehab time? What's going on with Jules during my time back home? Read the next chapter to find out. 


	4. Horizon Again

back at horizon (peter's office)  
  
"Hey want do you think you're doing?" I asked.  
  
"Augustos, you should be glad I bailed you out or else you'd be stuck in juvenile for ten years." Peter explained.  
  
"So what? It's not like it's any better here!"  
  
"Watch your tone, young man! You're glad you came to Horizon in the first place. You never know. You'd probably still be lingering about with the your gang."  
  
"I don't give a damn! Anyways, I'm staying here all my life so why do I care?"  
  
boy's cabin  
  
"So what happened?" asked Scott  
  
"Nothing man!" I sneered. "OK, its all 'cause of my stupid brother."  
  
"2 weeks of detention. WTF!" I whispered to myself.  
  
"What did you say??" Scott asked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
I lay on my bed and gave it a lot of thought. Without knowing much, I had already fallen asleep. Next thing I knew, there was someone tugging at me.  
  
"Aug, it's time for dinner." Ezra shouted at my ear.  
  
"Alright Alright!"  
  
at the dinning hall  
  
I grabbed my food and went to my specially assigned table. Far away I saw Jules walking towards my table.  
  
Being in a bad mood I shouted, "What do you want? If Peter sees you at this table, he's gonna get me in more trouble."  
  
"Is that all you think of? Do you know what you've got me into while you were gone?"  
  
"Yeah what? Nothing worse than a 2 week detention."  
  
"Ever since you left I had to do your chores and was banned from the Cliffhanger crew." "Jules, I'm not tying to start a fight, but think about it...you were the one causing yourself trouble before I left."  
  
"Its not like it's easy for me. I have to deal with so many things."  
  
"OK Jules, I'm trying to eat so go back to your table and we'll talk when I get outta dee."  
  
at peter's office next morning  
  
"So you wanted to see me?" I asked  
  
"Augustos, we need to have a serious talk about your recent behavior." Said Peter  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Not that tone again! For your information, detention means that you are not to talk to anyone during this time including Juliette. I saw you with her at dinner last night..."  
  
"She came over to my table." I interrupted  
  
"Aug, you want another 2 weeks of detention?"  
  
next night  
  
"Where's Auggie?" Ezra asked worryingly  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Scott sneered back  
  
"He didn't go to dinner or to huddle session afterwards. Its midnight right now and he's not in bed. You know, he might get us in trouble."  
  
"He's probably screwing around with Jules."  
  
"Scott!!!!" Ezra shouted.  
  
Is me being missing anything to do with Jules? Will I be in trouble for life? Read the next chapter to find out. 


	5. Gone for life?

in search of me (Augustos)

"Aug where are you?" Peter and Sophie shouted in unison.

"Aug? Aug?"

"Auggie is in soo much trouble." Peter said to Sophie

me and Jules alone

"So do you think they're gonna find us?" I asked Jules.

"Auggie, are you that scared. It's not as bas as drugs or anything."

"Peter f'n gets on my damn nerves lately. He interferes with everything. But he's probably at the dock searching for me so w/e"

still searching for me

"Where's Aug all night?" Peter asked Sophie. " It's 3 in the morning and still no sign of him".

"I can't believe we never thought of this. Let's go and check out the girl's cabin in the morning and ask Juliette". Sophie suggested

at breakfast

"So what's the deal with Auggie?" Kat asked.

"Oh it's nothing for a perfect person like you to worry". Shelby said in the most sarcastic tone ever as she cuddles around Scott.

"Yeah, she's right yow, Kat!" Scott added with a sneer. "He's probably screwing around with Jules as usual. Or where else would he be. There's not much around here that dude can do considering he is dyslexic and all."

"Who cares about them. They've always got problems." Ezra cuts in.

"So you think you're the smart one eh?" Scott sneered back.

"Ok, let's not get into a fight here!" Kat interrupted.

after breakfast

"I'm glad we're all gathered here." said Peter. "As we all know, Auggie and Jules have been missing for the night."

"Today's project is to search for them". Sophie explained. "Whoever finds them first and brings them to us will not have to do chores for 3 whole days."

Will they ever find me and Juliette? Will we be in trouble for life?


	6. This time back

One more character is added… kinda obvious

at the girl's cabin

"Hey, maybe Jules and Auggie ran away like they did last time." Kat explained

"Hey guys I'm back." Daisy interrupts.

"How long does a funeral have to be?" Sneers Shelby in her usual annoying tone of voice.

"Beats me!" Daisy replied. "I stayed an extra month to take care of stuff. So, I heard something about Jules and Auggie. Are they in trouble again?"

Kat said, "They've been missing for 2 days."

"2 days is nothing." Daisy added. "It's Jules and Auggie we're talking about."

Peter's office

"I have no choice but to phone your parents!" Peter explained.

"Peter, I'll do anything for you not to phone my parents." Jules begged.

"Well Jules it's up to you," Said I. "I don't care what my parents think. It's not like they're gonna send me back home anywhoo".

"You wanna stay at horizon your whole life?"

"So?"

"Ok guys, cut it out!" Peter interrupted. "Go to your cabins. We'll talk tomorrow."

boy's cabin

"So what did you do this time?" Sneered Scott. "Screw around with Jules?"

"Man, you are soo gonna get it from me!" I yelled right back at him.

Scott trying to change the subject, "Oh right! Daisy is back so if you hadn't got enough of Jules, there's Daisy."

"Hey guys it's getting late. Let's just go to sleep." Ezra added.

So I still wonder what our punishment is gonna be. Is it only the one phone call to Juliette's parents? Will all of them nosey Cliffhangers ever find out where we went? And why does Daisy have to show up in the middle of all this mayhem?


	7. The Talk

boy's cabin

So basically I'm just lying here in my bed trying to let all the commotion pass by. It's really late but part of me still isn't able to sleep. My mind constantly thinks of Jules and all our wonderful moments. I can just picture her with her long black hair and her beautiful face. Up till now, everyone is still wondering what the hell Jules and I left for. Even Peter and Sophie don't know. Life seems to be getting longer and longer as we speak. It's been 2 weeks since I was last able to see Jules. As for Daisy, she's back for good. No one back home wants her and her scaring goth wannabe look. She's alright I guess but she tends to only comfort Shelby in times of sadness and hardships. Jules, on the other hand, has only me to dwell her problems on.

"Hey Auggie, snap out of it!" exclaimed Ezra. "We're all in the dining hall celebrating for the return of Daisy."

"What's good there to celebrate for." I said. "We are in Horizon and dude everyone comes and goes around here. She just went to a damn funeral and it's not like she left for good and decides to come back to join us again."

"Suite yourself! We'll be there if you feel like joining us for some cake and Jules is there as well."

I've been locked up in the cabin and haven't been able to get out of this crummy run down shack. I haven't seen Jules since the escape and she's probably gonna ding me for suggesting that it's ok for Peter to phone her parents about us escaping since it's no big deal. But I let myself out and slowly stroll across the field.

out strolling

"Aug, there's still couple pieces of cake left. Go and get one before it's gone," said Kat.

I sat myself in one of the benches under the big wooden covered area in the middle of the field. And the first person I saw who came walking over was Daisy.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around lately." Said Daisy

"Yeah man life sucks." I replied. "What you doing here talking to me? I thought there's cake and stuff in the dining hall for you."

"I can make a better cake then that. Just stick on some of that powdered white stuff and you're good to go". Daisy chuckled.

"Oh so is Jules waiting for me at the dining hall?"

"In fact she is but she told me to come talk to you".

"For what?"

"I don't know exactly but she just told me couple nights ago about how she couldn't live this secret life anymore, how she keeps running away and not letting anyone know about it."

"Man, I thought she was totally ok with us hiding out away form everyone else since no one cares about her problems and how you always tend to comfort Shelby instead."

"K, I'm not that shallow. She came to me for advice so I gave her 110."

"So you DO have a heart after all. That's why you came back from the funeral." I said in a jokingly tone.

"Aug, you're not as dumb as everyone thinks you are. You don't have to hind behind all these sarcastic and mean jokes you make to cover up your face."

"I ain't trying to cover up any of that smuzzle you are talking about. And why kind of advice are you giving me anyways?"

"Fine, go talk to Jules if you feel that will brighten you're oh-so-miserable life."

upstairs deck of the mess hall (beside dining hall)

"So Jules, did you miss me?" I asked.

"What? You made Peter call my parents. How dare you?" screamed Jules.

"All I told you was that there's no harm in Peter calling them cuz think about it if they send you back home you're gonna end up here again anyways so why would they send you back home."

"So you think I'm not good enough and will be sent back to Horizon? WTF!"

"No… I'm just telling you the facts. Between, you're parents didn't say or do anything to you did they when Peter called! So no worries."

"I refused to answer the call and I said to Peter if he made me talk to them or if they decide to come to Horizon to yank me out, then I'd go back to scarring myself."

"It's not that bad Jules. You're still here and they didn't do any harm to you." I walked towards her and gave her a big hug

"No it's not alright! Did Daisy tell you anything constructive?"

"She told me you had problems and went to seek her."

"So If I have so-called problems then why you keep saying everything will be alright."

"Girl, trust me! If you stick by me everything is gonna be ok."

Will Juliette ever forgive me for w/e I did to her that made her mad? Will I still be bitter around everyone 'cept for Jules? (am I bitter by the way) And our punishments?


End file.
